


Birthday

by Postsynthcomrade5



Category: Bottom (UK), The Young Ones (TV 1982)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beach, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Flirting, Beaches, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Boys Kissing, British, British Character, British Comedy, British English, British Slang, Day At The Beach, Domestic Fluff, England (Country), English, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship / Flirting / Thinking of You Fest, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Modern Era, Party, Partying, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff, Surprise Kissing, Surprise Party, Tickling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29918061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Postsynthcomrade5/pseuds/Postsynthcomrade5
Summary: Two wholesome birthday stories for two loveable twats
Relationships: Edward "Eddie" Elizabeth Hitler/Richard "Richie" Richard, Vyvyan Basterd/Rick (Young Ones)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Cat and Rat

As a little boy, Rick loved birthdays, the loved the balloons, the streamers, the party whistles, the cake, the presents, the clowns, as a little boy, it made for good memory material as he’d play in the jungle gyms, scarf down as much cake as possible and handing out goody bags to his classmates.

However, as he got older, the nostalgia wore off as neurodivergent loneliness kicked in, during the first few years he found it hard to socialise and anxiety made it hard to remember good memories that weren’t associated with bad social encounters or making a fool of himself, so when he walked downstairs for breakfast on a Sunday morning, he thought nothing of it.

Vyvyan was sitting at the table eating cornflakes as he glanced at Rick grabbing a Nutella bar, 

“I don’t think that’s enough for breakfast Rick, do you want corn flakes or something?” he asked casually 

“And Who are you to say what I’m not supposed to eat, Vyvyan, You're not Jamie Oliver!” he shouted as he quickly got a cereal bar and then went back to bed in a huff.

It was too early in the morning for Vyvyan to go on a violent rampage, but he knew something was up, Rick seemed heated, but he wasn’t sure what he was heated about….until Vyvyan checked the social media apps on his phone.

It was Rick’s birthday, he noticed that on Facebook, Rick didn’t get many messages about it and aside from a few internet chums and an animation of balloons, there wasn’t a song and dance about the day.

Vyvyan had a think, sure he and Rick had their squabbles in the past, that was irrelevant, he didn’t actually hate him, he just liked messing around with him, he decided to set a plan in place.

Later on in the afternoon as Rick walked downstairs for dinner after browsing Twitter, youtube and watching anime, he was surprised by the sound of party whistles, as when he made his way to the table he saw some red and black party decorations and a chocolate cake with an anarchism sign displayed on the front with icing, on the table was some presents and party bags.

He was quite surprised, he went red in his cheeks, “Oh… Oh, guys, you didn’t have to do this”

  
  


Mike explained, “we didn’t, it was all Vyvyan’s idea!”

Rick gasped and turned his head over to Vyvyan who was covering his trihawk with a party hat

“Vyv, you did this?”

Vyvyan smiled, “Yeah, nobody should be ignored on their birthday, especially not the Peoples Poet, now come on, open your presents”

Rick opened the first package, it was a cosplay maid outfit with a cat ear headband, he turned as a pink as a radish,

Vyvyan smirked at him, “I know you're into that sort of thing Rick, so I knew you’d like it”

Rick was about to get defensive but he actually felt grateful for the gift, “I, I am, uh, yes, thank you Vyv, that was very thoughtful of you”

Mike remarked, “you and Vyv do act like a cat and mouse”

Rick laughed scoffingly as Vyvyan blushed,

As more presents were opened and the cake was eaten, Rick and Vyvyan had a chat afterwards,

“But...Vyvyan, how did you know and what made you want to do this, I thought you hated me in the beginning?”

Vyvyan got serious, “I don’t hate you, Rick, If I ever said I did I was only teasing, like a rat, I sometimes get very chaotic tendencies to just do the most random things, just because I can, I was a bit annoyed with your outdated attitude in the beginning, but you have changed a lot since then, your more composed and understanding nowadays and I can see why you like poetry and activism so much, after being in so many outdated environments you want to make a change for once, which is a value I agree with, I understand it’s tricky to make new mates when your neurodivergent, but you’ve got us, you're not surrounded by homophobic, transphobic tories anymore, you can talk to me, Neil or Mike about anything, maybe not Neil, I don’t know what philosophical bollocks he’s on about half the time.”

Rick was a bit surprised before Vyvyan continued

“Also you see, I can relate to not having good birthdays sometimes, when I was a teenager, I didn’t get any guests, so I’d just drink and play video games into the night, I just felt too different from the others, like you, socialising wasn’t a quality I had learned to manage yet unless it was with people who liked the same interests as me… so what is your birthday wish catboy”

Rick tried to process what Vyvyan said before he noticed Vyvyan turning a bit red as he put his hand by his side and smirked at him seductively.

Rick had a think…, I would like world peace and I would like a kiss, I’ve never had a romantic kiss, I just couldn’t find anyone interested in me, I just want a boy to let me ruffle his hair as we laugh ourselves silly before….um, oh, all of a sudden just as Rick was about to mention the hair comment, Vyvyan held his hand over Rick’s chin as he gave him a long kiss on the lips.

He and Vyvyan then relaxed on the sofa with a blanket over them, they watched youtube videos together as they laughed along with Vyvyan giving the signal that Rick could ruffle his head however he wanted.


	2. Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birthdays were always a big lavish occasion for the Richards, depending on how they celebrated it.

It was the afternoon, Eddie was about to go out and see Spudgun and Dave, but he noticed something seemed different about Richie, he felt down, like more down than usual, there was an air of quietness in the flat and he just sat watching tv, just blankly gazing at the screen.

“Richie?”, he asked, as he waved his hand in front of his flatmate's face, 

Richie just frowned back at him as he sipped his tea and stirred it, 

Eddie walked over to the fridge to check the calendar, it was Richie’s birthday, although considering how his birthday went last time, it was understandable why Richie wasn’t much of a talker this morning.

In Richie’s head, there were a load of overlapping voices, some being from flashbacks of one of his previous birthdays, where he broke his leg, made a fool of himself and was the laughing stock of the day, he felt humiliated with himself, he didn’t always intend to come across as smug, he just really didn’t know how to handle social situations, unless it was just him and Eddie of course, he felt like he could tell him anything and he’d listen, the other voices in his head were like a dull sounding version of his own, self-deprecating and scolding him about how he acted in his previous birthdays. 

Eddie could vaguely overhear Richie’s melancholic mumbling before he went out, he decided to throw Richie a party, a proper party this time.

After the meetup, he arranged for him, Spudgun and Dave Hedgehog to meet up at Bell Wharf Beach for booze and a picnic.

When Richie phoned him, asking where he had been, he just said “Meet me at Bell Wharf beach, Just remember to bring your swimsuit Petal, it’s a surprise” 

Richie was confused but brought it anyway, it was a hot pink reddish colour, spiky and made him look like a pufferfish, as he arrived and got changed into it, he could see something glistening in the distance, Eddie was sitting on a picnic blanket, lighting some candles, this made Richie smile.

Eddie was wearing a patterned shirt, shorts and a headband, as he was done lighting the candles, he gestured to Richie, “so...are you going to blow out the candles, birthday boy?”

Nearby, Spudgun and Dave were sitting at a table giving a toast with some others, including Richie’s cousin Rick and his flatmates, he was studying Art at Scumbag College, it turned out that Sociology just wasn't his thing academically.

Richie blew out his candles as the crowd cheered, later on after some food and games while the others were sat at tables dancing and messing around, Richie and Eddie were just sitting on the blanket together.

They gazed at the ocean together, as they held hands, Richie said, “Why did you do this, all for me?”, Eddie said, “well your my best mate and I saw you weren’t pleased with how your previous parties have been so I threw one you’d actually want to remember” 

Richie went red, “Awww, that’s very kind of you mate, that was lovely of you to do so, but why did you want to see me in my swimsuit, I look like a bleeding pufferfish”

Eddie smirked at him, “Well, Pirates always love adventuring to find their buried treasure, for a long while I thought that I needed riches to be happy, but I don’t, as long as I have food and booze on the table and a roof over my head that’s good enough for me”

He then lightly stroked Richie’s swimsuit playfully, “Besides, I’ve got my treasure right here!”

Richie laughed as Eddie stroking the rubber escalated into him stroking his flabby belly, but he didn’t mind, it tickled, he liked it, so he did the same to Eddie as he then started to make out with him, he wasn’t ashamed anymore and anyway he had already been open to Eddie during their hooligan's island trip about his feelings so there was nothing to hide, when they got back home they couldn’t stop laughing or smirking at each other, it felt gay, even though Richie liked anyone as long as they had a nice chest, but none of those chests could compare to the tickling he got from Eddie’s that night, Eddie didn’t need riches to be happy and Richie didn’t need a woman to be happy….they had each other.

Like they always said, “Who needs birds,when you’ve got your mates”


End file.
